


Words That We Left Unsaid

by thegrassisgreener



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crushes, Feelings, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I literally wrote this so long ago, It's a little old, Just a drabble, Keith being confused and gay, M/M, bad timing, but it's my first post, but whatever man, lance - Freeform, no one dies, so idc, you little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrassisgreener/pseuds/thegrassisgreener
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, it ends up stirring up some buried feelings. And in the heat of war, feelings can be a tricky thing to toss into the mix.





	Words That We Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> tHis Is LiTeRalLy So oLd  
I'm sorry, I didn't know what to post, and well, I had this thing lying around. It's kind of short and pretty basic, but hey, it gives a little taste of my writing style to the world. I will be posting more in the future, but for now, enjoy this lil babey!

“Quiet down, guys, we can’t let them know we’re here.” Shiro whispered to his fellow paladins, who closely followed behind the older man as he walked ahead.

“They’re not even here, there’s no point, Shiro.” Lance mumbled back, monotone and and annoyed.

“Shut your trap or you’re gonna get us killed, Lance.” Keith hissed at the blue paladin, who pouted, but didn’t return a comeback. 

They tiptoed further down the hall, reaching the main entrance to the control room, which was probably swarming with galra. Unfortunately, they needed to get in there, so the only option was to sneak up and barge into the room. 

“Guys, get ready and stick to the plan. We have no room for error here.” The paladins nodded at Shiro’s words. “One… two… THREE.”

Shiro used his robotic arm on the door and flew it open. 

It all happened so fast. 

Lights, shouts and all of the sudden gunshots. They all ran inside and started formation, but quickly became aware that the room contained not only galra officials, but more than the accounted for amount of guards. 

People spun around the room and took down most of the soldiers, pummeling others to the ground. Pidge ran to the control panel and Hunk blocked her from other shots. Keith and Shiro took out guys manually while Lance shot at guards who approached any of the group. 

Suddenly, a shout appeared from the corner and someone fell. No one had time to register it as they were being blasted. Lance quickly turned and gasped at the fallen paladin. Blood dripped delicately on the floor as Lance rushed in front of him.

“Guys! Man down! Keith’s injured.” Lance screamed, alarming the room. The others began taking down galra more quickly. Slowly the guards fell and they took control of the room. Just as things calmed down, Shiro ran over to the red and blue paladins, analyzing Keith.

“What happened?! The guard blasters aren’t strong enough to go through our suits.” Shiro looked around the room to find Hunk with a worried face.

“I noticed that the blasts were stronger than normal when they hit my shield. They must have upgraded or something.” Hunk explained.

Shiro’s face grew with worry. “Lance, bring Keith back to the castle. I’ll run with you guys until you get out of the galra ship. We’ll stay and get the rest of the information as well as checking for prisoners. Call at the first sign of needing backup.”

Lance nodded and took Keith onto his shoulder and helped him towards the exit. Shiro followed in front of them and scoped out the area until they reached the exit.

… 

“Quiznack! What happened to Keith?!” Allura exclaimed as Lance helped her set Keith on the infirmary table.

“The guards had weird, stronger blasters. Keith got hit.” Lance answered in the calmest voice he could manage, but it was impossible to hide his worry.

“Okay, I’ll get bandages and ointments. Coran had sorted them a while ago and they’re in the kitchen. I’ll be right back. Make sure he stays awake, Lance.” Allura ran out of the room to leave the two. Lance turned back to Keith, who’s eyes were half lidded.

“Stay with me, bud. You’re gonna be fine.” Lance whispered as he moved Keith a little to keep him awake. 

“It’s not that bad, Lanc. I’ve had worse.” Keith chuckled. Lance seemed to relax a little as he let out a chuckle.

“I’m sure of it, but we still can’t have you passing out right now. Let’s get this thing off.” Lance tugged off Keith’s chest armor and helmet, leaving the wound exposed. It looked deep, but not too bad just yet. 

“How you holding up? Keith?” Lance asked, still worried.

“Still alive, Lance.” Keith smiled weakly. Lance mirrored it and delicately placed a hand over Keith’s wound, pressing slightly in some sort of attempt to stop the blood from spilling out. It was more of a comfort for Keith than anything. Quickly enough, the princess ran back in with a large box. She pulled out bandages and some weird Altean ointments. She took out a large bottle that contained a pale blue liquid.

“This might sting a little bit, so here, bite down on this.” She handed Keith a rag and he placed it in his mouth. Keith’s hand found Lance’s and didn’t hesitate before holding it as Allura poured liquid on his wound. He grunted and squeezed the other boy’s hand. It sizzled over the flesh and seemed to steam a little. 

_ Altean stuff, man _, Lance thought. 

Allura looked Keith over. 

“We gotta get the top half of the suit off, I can’t bandage the scar.” She began to lift him up slightly and Lance helped, unzipping the suit enough so Keith torso and wound were exposed. Lance felt his cheeks turn a little warm, but he blamed it on the adrenaline coursing through him from all the events that led up to this. He took the rag out of his mouth and supported himself to sit up. She splayed the bandages over his bloodied area, wrapping it around him until it completely covered the wound. 

“There, I need to put this back and check on the mission. Lance, sorry, but you’ll have to stay with Keith.” Allura smiled knowingly at him.

He blushed and coughed, pretending to ignore the Altean. “It’s fine, this mission is important. It needs to be completed, no matter what.”

She left the room and the two boy sat in silence for a while. Each waited in the quiet for the other to speak.

“Thanks.” Keith whispered.

Lance turned, confused. “For what?”

“Being here.”

Lance fell silent again, contemplating that. It almost felt like he didn’t say it. Lance waited, but moved quickly enough to lean above Keith. He caught his violet eyes, but Keith didn’t say anything. Lance lowered himself and pressed a kiss to Keith’s lips. Soft, simple, but he could feel his heart stop in his chest. He pushed back after a second, but didn’t go very far as a hand came around his neck and pressed him back forward. Lance lifted a hand to Keith’s hip, letting him lean into the touch. They only stayed like that for a little though, before Keith had separated them again.

“Lance… “ Keith started, stroking the darker skinned boy’s cheek. 

“I like you.” Lance blurted recklessly.

Keith paused. “Oh... o-okay.”

Lance leaned back a little farther, furrowing his brows. “What do you mean, _ okay _?”

“Umm, I don’t know. I haven’t thought about it.” The raven haired boy stopped. 

“But, you-” Lance started, but Keith cut him off.

“Lance, please, can we talk about this later? I can’t really think right now.” He sighed, gesturing to his wound and looking up at the ceiling.

“...”

“Lance?”

“Okay, yeah, we’ll talk later.” Lance got up from his chair, ignoring the boy behind him who shifted from his place on the table. “I’m gonna… check on the mission. I’ll be back.”

And he left. 

Keith flopped back onto the table, mumbling to himself. “What the fuck was _ that _, Keith…?”

**Author's Note:**

> woWiE, SomeBoDy acTuaLLy ReAd mY sTory, who'da thunk it?  
Anyways, hope you liked it and maybe you'll stick around for more, i dunno. :-)


End file.
